01 października 1987
Program 1 8.10 — Biologia, kl. VI — Ryby jako kręgowce wodne 9.30 — „Domator” 9.35 — „Domowe przedszkole” 10.00 — DT — wiadomości 10.10 — „Zasłoń jej twarz” (3) — serial prod. ang. 12.00 — Biologia, kl. VIII — Biocenoza 12.50 — J. polski, kl. I lic. — Sofokles — „Antygona" 13.30 — TTR — sem. III — Pielęgnacja, choroby i zbiór ziemniaków 14.00 — TTR — sem. III — Produkcja żywca wieprzowego 15.20 — Powtórka przed maturą: J. angielski (5) 15.55 — Świeradów — Zdrój — wojskowy program publicystyczny 16.20 — Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.25 — „Kwant” 17.15 — Teleexpress 17.30 — Puchar UEFA w piłce nożnej: GKS Katowice — Sportul Bukareszt 19.15 — „Przygody Tobiasza” 19.30 — Dziennik 20.00 — „Zasłoń jej twarz” (3) — serial ang. 20.55 — „Teraz" 21.25 — Film dokum. „Kantor” 22.40 — DT — komentarze Program 2 17.25 — Program dnia 17.30 — "102" — mag. kulturalno-muzyczny 18.00 — PANORAMA 18.30 — „Markiza de Pompadour” — nowela TVP 19.00 — "Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd” 19.30 — „Konsylium kliniki zdrowego człowieka” 20.00 — Koncert muzyki polskiej z okazji Międzynarodowego Dnia Muzyki 21.15 — „Ekspres reporterów” 21.30 — Panorama dnia 21.45 — „Liza” — film franc. 23.20 — Wieczorne wiadomości Sky Channel 07.30 The DJ Kat Wake-Up Club 07.35 The DJ Kat Show 08.35 First Run 09.35 Soul in the City 10.30 The American Show 11.05 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 12.05 Smash Great Video Race 13.05 Another World 14.00 The Best Of A Country Practice - Still Lif (Part 2) 15.00 Transformers 15.30 Barrier Reef 16.00 Here comes the Weekend with Bondstec 17.00 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 The Monkees 18.30 Hogan's Heroes 18.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 19.00 The New Dick van Dyke Show 19.30 Get Smart 20.00 Tom Jones 20.25 Beulah Land 22.02 The Uniroyal Weather Report 22.05 Championship wrestling 23.00 Spanish Football 00.00 Monsters of Rock 00.47 The Uniroyal Weather Report 00.50 Closedown Super Channel 07.00 Hippo 08.00 Amanda Redington 09.00 Sons and Daughters 09.25 World of Photographie 09.50 Follow me 10.05 Madhur Jaffrey's Indian Cookery 10.30 Tom Keating on Painters 11.00 Simon Potter 12.00 Emmerdale Farm 13.00 The Chieftains 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Movie: Becoming Laura 15.00 Hippo 16.00 Nino Firetto Totally Life 17.00 Countdown with Adam Curry 18.00 The Secret Garden 18.30 Sonny Hayes and Co 18.50 What's on Super 19.00 Game for a Laugh 19.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 19.30 Armchair adventure 20.30 Spitting Image 20.58 What's on Super 21.00 The Invisible Man 21.30 Tales of the Unexpected 22.00 Super Channel News 22.15 Super Channel News 22.25 What's on Super 22.30 Golf 23.30 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 23.35 The American Video Awards 1987 01.00 Simon Potter 02.00 Amanda Redington 03.00 The Buzz 04.00 Nino Firetto Totally Live 05.00 Countdown with Adam Curry 06.00 The Race TV 5 18.00 Recreation 18.40 Des Chiffres et des Lettres 19.00 Champs Elysees 20.40 Aujourd'hui en France 21.00 Cinema, Cinemas 22.00 Journal Télévisé 22.30 Apostrophes 23.00 Fin de programme